


of paints, flowers and persian rugs

by lostbanshee



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbanshee/pseuds/lostbanshee
Summary: anonymous: 'I don't know if you write at all...but could you maybe put out my request for a bamon drabble scene like the roxanne/dan flower gifsset you posted?'drabble from: bonneibennett.tumblr.com





	of paints, flowers and persian rugs

She was gonna kill him. They’d had ten good years, and she would remember them fondly, but this time Bonnie Bennett was finally going to murder her husband.

“Damon, are you kidding me?!” she shouted up the empty staircase. The man himself was suspiciously nowhere to be found.

She turned around, surveying the grisly scene. Ominous splashes of crimson marred the walls, carpets, and furniture of the boardinghouse parlor. She noticed some of it drip thickly from the mantel to the marble fireplace below.

The tags on Yangtze’s collar jingled merrily as he came padding up to her from behind the sofa. The red substance made patches of his fur sticky and garish, and more clung to his nose and muzzle. Bonnie’s eyes trailed from the dog and across the ruined room, finally settling on the open cabinet beneath the parlor’s old bookcase.

Or, more specifically, her eyes landed on the naughty toddler seated in front of said cabinet. His hands, face, and hair were covered in bright red paint, and when he noticed his mother staring at him, he giggled.

“How many times do I have to tell you to keep that cabinet locked? He got in the fingerpaints again!” she yelled over her shoulder, futilely. She stalked over to the child, piling the squeeze bottles of paint back into the cabinet and setting the childproof lock in place. She pulled the squirming, messy boy into her arms and made her way to the kitchen. “You’d think the damage to his precious carpets would sway him, at least,” she muttered to herself.

Just as she set the boy on the floor beside the sink and opened the tap to let the water run warmer, the doorbell rang.

“Don’t. Move.” She waggled her finger at the child and closed the tap. He simply continued slapping his hands against the floor, gurgling with laughter at every new crimson imprint of his tiny hands on the polished wood.

Bonnie sighed as she reached the front door, pulling it open to find a man in a crisp tan uniform on the other side.

He thrust a large bouquet of vibrant, beautiful flowers towards her, chirping, “Special delivery for a Miss Bonnie Bennett-Salva…”

His voice trailed off as he took in her appearance, the splotches of lurid red covering her arms and blouse. She noticed his eyes widen as his gaze slid behind her to the nightmarish scene in the parlor.

“It’s paint,” she reassured him with a polite, weary smile.

The man seemed skeptical. He handed over the bouquet and turned to leave as Bonnie shut the door. When she walked back through the foyer, Damon finally came plodding down the stairs.

She trailed her fingers over the soft petals of one of the lilies. “Did you send me flowers?” she asked.

“Nope. Why would I do that?

She rolled her eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t. Like you’d ever be romantic enough to do something like that for no reason.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. He shrugged, smirking back.

Maybe they were from Caroline. She reached for the note, curious. The cardstock flipped open to reveal writing in a familiar hand:

Dear Bon Bon,   
I lied. They’re from me.   
Love, Damon

Bonnie looked up to find Damon standing right before her, looking like a cat that ate the canary. “You’re an asshole,” she laughed.

He pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her temple. “Tsk tsk! Language, Bonnie. Wouldn’t want the kid to pick that up.” He turned his head towards the parlor. “Where is that little scamp anyw- Shit, my Persian rug!!!”

Bonnie found herself unceremoniously dropped onto the sofa as Damon flashed across the room to assess the damage. She stifled a laugh. “I told you not to leave that cabinet door unlocked.”

“I didn’t!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Bonnie’s retort was interrupted by a peal of bright laughter coming from behind the sofa. She leaned over its back as Damon made his way around it, to find their son smearing a new coat of blue paint into a confused Yangtze’s fur.

“Now I know I locked that cabinet…” Bonnie frowned.

Her husband nudged the offending door shut, engaging the childproof lock once more. After a few moments, the parents watched as the boy pointed a pudgy finger towards it. With a snap, the lock came free and the door swung open.

Damon’s mouth hung open. “Oh, boy.”

“’Oh, boy’ is right,” Bonnie murmured.

The child looked at his stunned parents and giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my work, but the work of bonneibennett.tumblr.com.
> 
> None of the works I post are mine, if you have questions because of that, then read my account description. :)


End file.
